Délivrance
by Lola Starkaryen
Summary: Endormie depuis que le mentor la possède, la Pomme attend. Mais que veut-elle exactement ? Altaïr a la réponse, il lui suffit de suivre son instinct...
1. Prologue : odorat

Titre :

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand malheur), mais bien à Ubisoft.

Rating : T

Note : Première idée, première écriture, première fic ! Une histoire toute mignonne sur mes deux protagonistes préférés de la saga Assassin's Creed. Les reviews sont les bienvenues, sur ce, bonne lecture !

En cette chaude journée d'été, le maître de la Confrérie des Assassins était à son bureau, pensif. Un mentor devait, bien sûr, penser en priorité à ses apprentis, aux entraînements, aux missions à venir, à sa forteresse… mais ce jour-là, et cela depuis cinq mois maintenant, Altaïr pensait à autre chose. Une chose qui le tracassait, qui le tiraillait, et malgré sa force d'esprit, il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une partie de lui, que quelque chose lui manquait. Cette carence, cette absence, le détruisait jour après jour. Il sortit la Pomme d'Eden de sa poche et l'observa : elle ne brillait plus, depuis qu'il l'avait pris entre ses mains à la mort d'Al Mualim, elle était comme éteinte.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'il l'avait vu et cinq mois qu'il pensait à elle. Ce regard, ces mots échangés, l'avaient subjugué. Le visage de cette ennemie trottait sans cesse dans l'esprit du mentor, jour et nuit. Il voulait à tout prix la retrouver, cela devenait vital. Ce jour-là, après tant de temps à cogiter, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Il se dirigea vers les appartements de son meilleur ami et bras droit, Malik Al-Sayf, dans le but de lui faire part de sa quête. Ce dernier n'y était pas, Altaïr marcha alors jusqu'au jardin intérieur, là où son frère d'armes étudiait souvent. Le mentor ne s'était pas trompé puisque son meilleur ami était assis sur un petit banc de pierre, en train de lire, près de la rivière en contrebas. Altaïr s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, en silence. Il se rendit compte que, depuis la mort d'Al Mualim, ils ne s'étaient pas entretenus tous les deux puisqu'Altaïr était très occupé par son nouveau rôle dans la Confrérie. Pendant un instant, le mentor se souvint du bon vieux temps, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des novices, que leur amitié était à son apogée, quand tout allait pour le mieux, quand ils arrivaient à oublier leurs petits problèmes en se réconfortant, tous les deux. En fait, il repensait au temps où ils étaient presque heureux, et en jetant un coup d'œil sur la manche qui pendait lamentablement sous l'épaule de son camarade, sa nostalgie et sa culpabilité augmentèrent encore.

« -Je dois partir, Malik. Je te laisse diriger la forteresse et l'Ordre pendant mon absence.

L'interpellé oublia sa lecture qui le captivait tant et scruta son ami en fronçant les sourcils, il s'empressa de lui demander :

-Mais où vas-tu, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Je pars en …repérage, pour une prochaine mission, répondit-il, hésitant, n'oublie de demander à Labib d'être encore moins clément sur les entraînements. A part ça, nous n'avons pas de mission importante dans les jours à venir.

Malik, connaissant son ami par cœur, comprit immédiatement qu'Altaïr avait une autre idée en tête, mais il ne releva pas. Le maître n'avait rien à se reprocher depuis qu'il était devenu mentor, il était entièrement responsable et se dévouait totalement pour son Ordre, même si Malik avait remarqué ses égarements réguliers depuis quelques mois. Son meilleur ami pouvait bien faire preuve d'indulgence et le laisser penser à ses affaires plus personnelles. Tandis qu'Altaïr de mettait debout pour prendre congés, Malik l'arrêta dans sa course car il voyait bien que le moral de son ami n'était pas au beau fixe.

-Tu m'as l'air perturbé, Altaïr, lâcha soudain Malik.

Le concerné releva la tête, surpris par cette remarque tout de même prévisible.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bafouilla-t-il sans réfléchir.

-Je te connais suffisamment pour déduire que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas où tu veux aller exactement, mais ce n'est certainement pas en mission de repérage…et je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Altaïr, trop gêné pour avouer ce qui le tracassait de la sorte, répondit par un long soupir.

Son ami soupira à son tour et prit la parole :

-Alty, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

Le mentor fut stupéfait d'entendre ce petit surnom affectif inutilisé depuis des années, cela lui fit un baume au cœur.

-Oui, Malik, c'était ici même… répliqua-t-il, accablé.

-Et tu te souviens dans quelles circonstances nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Sollicita le brun d'un ton vif.

-Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je oublier ? »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Vue

Voilà le premier chapitre de _Délivrance_ , j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

 _Flash-back_

 _Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il avait perdu son père, le petit Altaïr se promenait seul dans la forteresse de Masyaf. Il se perdait dans ses sombres pensées, dans sa triste solitude à laquelle il ne pensait jamais remédier un jour. Le petit Assassin était un aventurier, il ne pensait qu'à grimper aux arbres, à courir partout ou à escalader les murs de la forteresse. Ce jour-là, il gravissait les remparts dans le jardin intérieur, puis s'accrocha à une branche, où coulait imperturbablement la rivière, vingt mètres plus bas. Soudain, sous le poids de l'Assassin, fin mais compact, la branche fragile craqua, et Altaïr, n'ayant aucune autre prise, chuta dans la rivière en hurlant. Une fois dans l'eau, il criait de toutes ses forces et se débattait tel un insecte dans une flaque, il se noierait bientôt… C'est à ce moment qu'apparut sur la berge une silhouette, suivie d'une autre, plus petite. Elles l'aidèrent à sortir de l'eau. Reprenant ses esprits, le sauvé découvrit qu'il s'agissait de deux frères qu'il avait aperçut aux entraînements. Il leur devrait une reconnaissance éternelle. Distant et froid, Altaïr ne savait pas comment les remercier mais le plus grand des frères prit la parole._

 _« -Je m'appelle Malik, et voici mon petit frère Kadar. Nous avons entendu tes cris, nous avons accouru._

 _-Me…Merci beaucoup, Malik._

 _-Tu ne sais pas nager ?_

 _Il aurait espéré que personne n'apprenne cette faiblesse un jour, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Dans cette situation délicate, il ne pouvait plus cacher son défaut. Il bafouilla quelque chose d'insensé._

 _-Non… enfin si…mais…_

 _-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, on a tous un secret, moi par exemple, j'ai peur du noir, j'ai besoin d'une lumière la nuit._

 _Altaïr était perdu face à ce jeune garçon si ouvert d'esprit et à cette déclaration hâtive, mais il gagna ainsi en confiance._

 _Malik reprit sur un ton rassurant:_

 _-Promis, je ne dirai rien à Al Mualim. »_

 _Alors, ils se jurèrent de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre. Altaïr ne pensait jamais qu'un jour, ce serment se briserait._

-Et est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi connaît ton point faible ?

-Non, Malik, personne…

-Alors je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui ne va pas !

Altaïr soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait pas tort, ce bon Malik. Il était le mieux placé, et malgré son moral d'acier, Altaïr avait besoin de se confier. N'avaient-ils pas été confidents l'un envers l'autre toutes ces années ? Les moments passés tous les deux revinrent dans l'esprit de l'Assassin, accompagnés d'une immense nostalgie. Il se lança :

-Tu te souviens, quand je suis arrivé en trombe dans ton bureau pour te dire que De Sablé nous avait tendu un piège, il y a cinq mois ?

Malik ne voyait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir et répondit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui…

-J'ai ajouté qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre à l'enterrement. Et cet autre était une femme…

En se souvenant de la tête que faisait Altaïr quand il était rentré dans son bureau après avoir rencontré la Templière, le confident comprit immédiatement et rétorqua dans un long soupir :

-Altaïr, le Credo nous interdit de se laisser attirer par le sexe opposé…

-Je me fiche du Credo, et d'ailleurs, je modifierai cette règle absurde. N'as-tu jamais ressenti, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, une attirance pour une femme ? Ne t'es-tu jamais senti tout petit face à elle ? Face à l'aura qu'elle émane ?

Malik baissa les yeux. Le mentor était très doué pour le provoquer. Malheureusement, Altaïr étant têtu, son ami n'arriverait pas à le raisonner et laissa tomber.

-Reviens vite, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme toi ici, car tu es un modèle pour tout le monde.

ne dois pas être un modèle, simplement un guide, un repère pour tous nos frères. J'ai une entière confiance en toi Malik, tu le sais.

Le mentor se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter le jardin, mais son meilleur ami lui lança un avertissement, il avait peur pour son « frère », peur qu'il sombre face à un échec, il le connaissait tellement bien…

-Ne te rends pas malheureux pour une inconnue… Altaïr. Elle est avec les Templiers, tu n'en feras probablement rien !

-J'en ferai quelque chose, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, dans ses traits…

-C'est de la folie pure…

-Oui, Malik, on peut appeler ça de la folie, mais le jour où cela t'arrivera, tu comprendras que ma folie a un sens. Je ne tarderai pas à revenir, paix et sérénité, mon frère.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'Assassin sortit du jardin, et arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il entendit la voix de Malik lui lancer avec amusement :

-Ne me déçois pas, Alty ! Au moins, ne reviens pas seul ! »

Ce dernier stoppa sa course, se retourna et répondit à cette recommandation par un grand sourire qui vaut toutes les paroles du monde, puis rebaissa sa capuche, comme s'il était paré pour une nouvelle mission. Non, il ne le décevrait pas, il ne veut plus le désillusionner, ce mauvais temps était fini, leur amitié allait encore grandir et atteindre son sommet, comme au temps jadis. Le mentor décampa en courant, plus déterminé que jamais et descendit jusqu'à la palissade de Masyaf où il chevaucha sa jument et partit en galopant. Il faisait assez chaud, mais ce n'était pas insupportable. Altaïr avait emporté des provisions et il y avait des pâtures et même de l'eau claire pour sa jument sur le chemin. C'était vraiment étrange, quelque chose d'invisible semblait guider la monture sans qu'Altaïr ne la dirige lui-même. Une sorte de force qui l'attirait quelque part, mais où ? En suivant les panneaux de direction du Royaume, le cavalier se rendit compte qu'il était attiré vers Acre. Cela ne l'étonna pas, sachant que c'était l'unique cité qui avait encore une base Templière. Le mentor mit moins de trois jours pour atteindre Saint-Jean d'Acre, toujours capté par cette énergie imperceptible.  
Il parvint à l'entrée de la ville, et observa le marché extérieur: il y avait encore quelques mois, il aurait trouver des corps d'habitants morts affamés gisant au bord du chemin. A présent, les civils ne semblaient plus avoir faim. Altaïr plaça sa jument à l'écurie et étudia l'entrée: Depuis qu'il avait éliminé les chefs Templiers, les gardes étaient beaucoup moins attentifs voire inefficaces: trois hommes peu armés étaient en dessous de la grande porte, mais plus préoccupés à discuter de maisons de plaisir et de tavernes plutôt que de surveiller les accès dignement.  
L'Assassin entra dans la ville discrètement, avança un peu dans le quartier pauvre et le contempla: une nouvelle ère avait débuté depuis la mort de Guillaume de Montferrat, l'ancien régent. Les habitants mangeaient à leur faim, les enfants avaient le sourire, les hommes avaient un travail correctement rémunéré. L'homme au capuchon savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas changer la face du monde et supprimer les inégalités. Les pauvres étaient toujours pauvres, les riches toujours riches, mais perdaient en importance, ce qui fit sourire L'Assassin sous sa capuche. Où allait l'emmener la force d'attraction ? Il tenta de progresser dans le quartier moyen, là où se trouvait le port et la seule base de Templiers d'Acre. Maintenant qu'il approchait de l'ennemi, Altaïr préféra s'engager sur les toits, où il était le plus à l'aise. D'une façon inexplicable, la force l'attirait vers la base des Templiers, sur le quai. Agrippé au mur d'enceinte, l'Assassin se déplaçait doucement vers le camp, où une demi douzaine de Templiers déambulait de long en large, le pas rapide. Il se souvint alors du temps où ces hommes le traquaient en permanence, où ils rôdaient dans tout le royaume à la recherche de l'Assassin. Le temps où Robert de Sablé était encore de ce monde. La base était assez vaste, il y avait une petite cour intérieure d'où des cris venaient. Altaïr entendit une voix masculine qui en couvrait une autre, une voix, LA Voix.

« -Parle ! Dis nous ce que tu sais à propos de L'Assassin ! Hurla la puissante voix d'homme.

L'Assassin en question sourit sous sa capuche à l'idée qu'il soit le centre de la conversation.

-Je ne sais rien de plus que vous, lâchez moi et je le tuerai de mes propres mains ! 

Cette protestation fut douloureuse pour Altair qui le prit très mal venant d'ELLE, mais rien que d'entendre cette voix cristalline mais pleine de rage à la fois le fit frémir. 

-Tu parleras où je serai obligé de constater que tu es complice de L'Assassin !

Ces menaces le rendirent mal à l'aise 

-Je ne sais rien ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Que voulez-vous savoir ? Qu'il a une capuche blanche ? Qu'il est excellent au combat ? Qu'il peut trouver n'importe qui en quelques minutes ? Qu'il peut tuer n'importe qui, sans armure, ou tuer n'importe qui avec un coup de lame dans le dos, sans qu'on ait le temps de se demander ce qui se passe ? Je suis certaine que vous en savez autant que moi, alors maintenant lâchez-moi ! 

Altaïr fut quelque peu fier d'entendre cette liste de qualités, mais il remballa sa hauteur qu'on avait trop souvent critiquée dans sa jeunesse et s'avança encore un peu, poussé par la force d'attraction qui n'avait jamais fait autant effet. Il surplombait la cour et la voyait à présent, pour la première fois depuis cinq mois. Ce qu'il vit le choqua littéralement puisque la Templière était attachée, allongée sur une table en bois, les mains et les pieds liés. Trois hommes tournaient autour d'elle. Elle avait ce même regard que lors de leur face à face, et se débattait de la même façon.

-Maria, je vais être obligé de te neutraliser, alors tu as intérêt à parler avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire...

A ces mots, l'Assassin devait garder le contrôle de son corps, car son instinct l'incitait à bondir sur l'homme et à entamer un combat avec les Templiers. Maria ? C'était donc cela son nom ? Oui, cela lui allait bien, Maria.  
À partir de là, tout s'accéléra :  
L'anglaise hurla une ultime fois:

-Is it a joke ?! I know nothing about the Assassins ! »

La brute leva alors son épée, prit la main droite de la jeune femme qui se débattait toujours sans fatiguer. L'homme se préparait à la torturer.  
Altaïr, comprenant le geste que la brute s'apprêtait à faire, agit sans réfléchir :  
Depuis la muraille de la cour, il se jeta, bondissant tel un loup sur sa proie. La brute était bien armée, mais Altaïr ne désirait qu'une chose: que son âme soeur ne souffrât jamais. Oui, il pouvait parler d'âme soeur, car ce lien qui les unissait était tellement fort, tellement intense...  
Son saut d'une dizaine de mètres lui parut durer une éternité. Il leva sa lame secrète dans un bruit métallique et la planta dans la nuque de la brute. Comme il s'y attendait, les deux autres Templiers entamèrent un combat. Altair les abattit en quelques secondes et ils agonisèrent dans des vomissements de sang et d'abominables cris. Il accourut vers Maria. Les yeux émeraude de celle-ci s'illuminèrent quand elle le vit et le reconnut. Elle annonça, dans un souffle fatigué mais soulagé. 

« -Tu m'as retrouvée. 

-Je t'ai sauvé surtout, ajouta-t-il avec un ton peu sérieux. 

Elle le regardait avec insistance, comme à leur première rencontre. 

-Tu veux toujours me tuer de tes propres mains ? Ajouta t-il, ironique. 

Elle sourit et changea de sujet. 

-Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? Lui demanda t-elle. 

Altaïr ne voulait pas parler de l'attirance qui l'avait amené jusqu'à elle, c'était trop…explicite. 

-Tu l'as dit toi même, je peux trouver n'importe qui en quelques minutes. 

-Tu as quand même mis cinq mois, ajouta t elle avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Elle avait pensé à lui souvent elle aussi ? Ne serait-elle pas indifférente ? 

-J'ai eu quelques... empêchements. 

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, il la regarda en entier, car il était bien sûr fixé et happé par son visage si attractif.  
Il avait oublié qu'elle était ligotée. Il s'affaira à la libérer. 

-Ne te presse pas, nous avons tout notre temps, le rassura la jeune femme. 

-Tu es sûre ? 

Libérée de ses liens, elle se leva de la table, se retourna et vit six hommes courir vers eux. C'était les hommes postés devant la base. 

-Fuyons ! Hurla Altaïr, courant vers des caisses pour grimper au mur. 

-Vous ne savez donc faire qu'une chose, fuir ? Allez, faisons un combat digne de ce nom ! » 

Altaïr fut convaincu rien qu'à l'idée de se battre à ses côtés.  
Il revint vers elle, prenant appui sur ses deux pieds, fléchissant les genoux, sa petite épée dans la main droite. Maria prit l'épée de la brute gisant à terre.  
Les six gardes étaient bien armés. Altaïr en tua un en quelques secondes avec un coup d'épée dans le ventre, la jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de tuer des Templiers, elle avait l'impression de trahir ses frères, mais peut-on parler de « frères » quand l'un d'eux était prêt à vous faire souffrir ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa destinée, allait elle devenir un Assassin après avoir été menacé par son Ordre ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais combattre au côté d'Altaïr la motiva et elle abattit un ennemi en peu de temps. Son allié la surveillait en permanence, elle était quand même excellente au combat ! Tandis qu'il se défendait contre un second Templier, l'anglaise, sans armure, se retrouva à terre. Le mentor, oubliant sa cible d'origine, se rua sur l'auteur de ce "crime "et le tua d'un coup de lame dans l'abdomen.  
Il restait trois Templiers, qui furent tous à terre en moins d'une minute.  
Maria et Altaïr se regardèrent, satisfaits de leur combat, et la jeune anglaise décrocha même un rire : 

-Il faut vraiment mieux être dans ton camp ! 

L'homme au capuchon sourit, ce qui était rare chez lui, mais il se dit qu'avec elle, il risquerait de rire et de sourire plus souvent. "J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui illumine ma vie " se dit il.  
Il partirent en courant sur les toits, Altaïr, étant plus habile, devait ralentir pour attendre Maria, peu habituée à ce genre de déplacement. 

-Où va-t-on ? Demanda t-elle, un peu essoufflée. 

Le concerné s'arrêta un instant, attendit à nouveau la jeune femme, à la traîne. Puis repartit, sans un mot. Ils s'approchaient d'une grande tour. L'Assassin commença à y grimper mais l'anglaise brailla, un peu mécontente de cette attitude égoïste. 

-Eh ! Moi je fais comment ? 

-Débrouille toi, il y a plein de prises, ton entraînement doit commencer maintenant ! 

Son entraînement ? Maria ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais s'élança sur la tour, grimpant sans grande assurance. Le premier était presque arrivé en haut, mais l'anglaise se débrouillait assez bien. En montant, elle comprit le sens de la phrase d'Altaïr. Il voulait en faire une Assassin. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle devrait faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour se convertir si vite et oublier son camp d'origine, malgré leurs menaces et leur violence.  
Elle arrivait en haut, L'Assassin l'attendait. 

-C'est un bon début, annonça t-il avec, à nouveau, un sourire. 

-Il me faudra de l'entraînement avant d'arriver à ton niveau. 

-Ça viendra. 

Ils s'assirent sur le bord de la tour. Les pieds dans le vide, contemplant la belle ville d'Acre, encore plus radieuse depuis l'élimination des chefs Templiers. 

-Au fait, moi c'est Altaïr 

-Je sais, et moi Maria. 

-Je sais. 

Ils se regardèrent un instant, comprenant tous les deux qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais, et que leur séparation il y a cinq mois avait été une énorme erreur mais par un sens, bénéfique, pour mieux se retrouver à présent.

-Maintenant, tu dois apprendre à faire ça.

Altaïr s'avança près de la petite plate-forme en bois destinée au saut de la foi. Il écarta ses bras tel les ailes d'un aigle et s'élança du haut de la tour, pour atterrir dans le chariot de foin en bas.  
Maria avait tout observé. Elle n'avait pas le vertige mais un premier saut de la foi est toujours très difficile. Elle se plaça sur la plate-forme et se lança, reproduisant les mouvements de son enseignant à la perfection. Elle s'envola et se sentait comme l'aigle pendant quelques fractions de seconde. Elle se retrouva dans la botte de foin et sentit le corps de l'Assassin tout contre le sien. Elle se mit à rire et elle entendit le rire d'Altaïr aussi. Ils partirent en un long fou rire, sortirent de la botte de foin et se sourirent. 

-Tu apprends vite, lui dit il. 

-Merci, et moi j'adore ton rire. 

Et ils rirent à nouveau.  
Altaïr n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ils marchaient dans les rues de la ville. Ils s'achetèrent des fruits au marché et allèrent s'installer sur un toit pour manger. La nuit commençait à s'installer. 

-Qu'allons nous faire à présent ? Demanda Maria 

-Je ne sais pas, que veux tu faire, toi ? 

-Je veux faire ce que tu feras. 

Il la regarda un instant, elle lui souriait. 

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher, Altaïr ? 

C'était la première fois qu'elle le nommait ainsi. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, mais c'était le bon moment pour tout lui avouer. 

-C'est un peu compliqué... 

-Non, ça ne l'est pas du tout, Altaïr. 

-Et toi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué tout à l'heure ? 

-C'est un peu… compliqué. Répondit elle en souriant ironiquement. 

Altaïr comprit alors. La force d'attraction était à double sens.  
En la regardant, il fut également convaincu d'une chose: il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard.  
Elle avait perdu son sourire mais contemplait toujours l'homme dont la tenue blanche devenait argentée grâce à la lumière de la Lune. 

-Maria... Je... 

-Chut, dit -elle en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de L'Assassin. 

Il se tut. Elle entreprit quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur. Elle souleva la capuche d'Altaïr pour voir son visage tout entier. A la lumière de la pleine lune, Maria découvrit de magnifiques prunelles ocre et des cheveux châtains. Il était encore mieux ainsi.  
Il était gêné, elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître sa réelle figure. Mais ce geste signifiait aussi qu'il intéressait Maria, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.  
Ils se scrutèrent à nouveau. Altaïr était vraiment sous le charme. Le regard sembla durer une éternité puis l'anglaise rompit le silence en annonçant: 

\- Suis je la seule à connaître la couleur de tes yeux ? 

-Non, il y a mon meilleur ami aussi. 

-Tu as des amis ? C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas. 

-Assassin ne veut pas dire associable. 

-Qui est cet ami ? Il doit être courageux pour te supporter. 

-Oui, surtout après ce que je lui ai fait subir... 

Altaïr en avait un peu trop dit, il allait devoir tout raconter à propos de Malik. 

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas me raconter. 

-Je préférerai oublier... Et puis je n'ai pas envie de te déballer ma vie ! 

-L'envie viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. 

Ces mots furent terribles et à la fois un bonheur infini à entendre. Cela voulait dire qu'elle comptait rester avec lui. Et puis en fait, il avait très envie de lui déballer sa vie, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. 

-Tu veux savoir ? Continua l'Assassin. 

-Quoi ? Demanda naïvement Maria. 

\- Ce que je préfèrerai oublier.

-Ne te force pas… je ne veux que ça t'attriste, où que ça te fasse souffrir de faire renaître de mauvais souvenirs…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va me faire du bien de pouvoir enfin… en parler.

La jeune anglaise comprit aussitôt qu'Altaïr avait grand besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et en tant que femme, elle serait bien placée.

-Alors je t'écoute.

Altaïr prit une grande inspiration et entama son récit.

-Malik et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, il m'a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie. C'est depuis là que nous nous avions fait la promesse de se protéger mutuellement jusqu'à la mort. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que notre amitié grandissait, nous nous ne cachions plus rien, quand l'un était triste, l'autre savait comment le consoler, notre relation était devenue fusionnelle. Nous étions toujours ensemble, malgré nos grandes différences.

\- Quel genre de différences ? Demanda curieusement l'anglaise.

-J'étais plutôt un casse-cou, il m'arrivait souvent de vouloir enfreindre les règles imposées par la Confrérie, j'étais ambitieux, athlétique et j'avais toujours l'esprit de compétition, ce qui parfois me rendait arrogant et nuisait à ma relation avec Malik. En revanche, lui était, et il l'est toujours, humble, modeste, bon camarade, studieux et toujours à cheval sur les principes, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai évité les grandes idioties de l'adolescence…

-Comme quoi les opposés s'attirent…, couronna Maria avec un sourire apaisant.

-Oui, mais un jour, enfin, il y a bientôt deux ans maintenant…tout s'est… effondré.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ouïe

Voici le chapitre 2 de _Délivrance_ !

Réponse à Nocturis : Oui, ils sont âmes sœurs, c'est un peu ça ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas être aussi simple que ça pour Altaïr…

Bonne lecture !

\- Il y a un « mais »… ajouta la confidente qui avait prévu un élément perturbateur dans cette trop belle histoire.

-Notre maître nous a demandé, à Malik, son petit frère Kadar et à moi, de nous rendre au Temple de Salomon à Jérusalem pour une mission de la plus haute importance, et en tant que maître Assassin, j'étais le chef du groupe.

-Mon Dieu, Altaïr comme chef de groupe… se moqua Maria.

-Tais-toi un peu, gronda Altaïr.

-Calme-toi, je voulais simplement détendre l'atmosphère… se justifia-t-elle.

-Bien, nous devions en fait retrouver le trésor des Templiers, ça te parle je pense ?

-Evidemment… une relique particulièrement puissante qui pourrait, en quelques secondes, détruire des villes entières, manipuler les hommes et en tuer par centaine.

L'Assassin se souvint qu'elle se trouvait dans sa poche, mais il ne voulait la montrer à Maria, pas encore.

-Tu as bien résumé…mais là n'est pas la question. Kadar était très excité de participer à une mission de la sorte, mais nous nous attendions également à rencontrer Robert de Sablé, ton cher et tendre, venu pour récupérer son trésor.

-Altaïr ! Ce n'était pas mon cher et tendre ! Je ne l'aimais pas ! Lui coupa la jeune femme, furieuse, mais pas très convaincante.

-Et cette bague, c'est lui qui te l'a offerte, je me trompe ?

Elle jeta un œil à son annulaire et se rappela qu'elle avait gardé ce saphir. Soudain, de mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent, mais surtout des bons, qu'elle s'était promise d'oublier, mais là, c'était trop. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent petit à petit et elle se mit à respirer de façon irrégulière, oubliant l'Assassin qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, replongeant dans des moments qu'elle croyait perdus à jamais, et que seul l'anneau à son annulaire avait la clef pour les faire resurgir. L'ancienne Templière ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle contempla le bijou céruléen une dernière fois avant de fondre en larmes. Altaïr n'était pas un bon confident, il ne savait pas consoler les gens, sauf Malik peut-être…Mais que faire dans cette situation ? Au milieu de ces sanglots, Maria réussit à balbutier quelques paroles :

-Tu dois… tellement m'en vouloir… je suis désolée…

Ses prunelles vertes étaient inondées par les larmes, l'Assassin ne la reconnaissait plus. Où était la Maria de la première rencontre ? Et aussi de la deuxième ? Il ne pouvait même pas concevoir l'idée de la haïr ou d'être rancunier, puisque c'était tout l'inverse. Elle pleurait pour quelqu'un qu'elle avait perdu, et même si cet être était un monstre, un barbare, un pervers ou un scélérat, et surtout le pire ennemi des Assassins, Altaïr ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Ne dis pas des insanités, Maria, ta réaction est tout à fait…compréhensible. C'est moi qui t'ai provoqué, je regrette, vraiment, pardonne-moi.

Il lui toucha l'épaule en signe de réconfort, mais à sa grande surprise, l'anglaise repoussa cette main avec impulsion et agressivité. L'Assassin ne comprenait plus rien, il ferma les yeux un instant et respira pour se calmer et réfléchir à une solution pour l'apaiser elle aussi, mais en ouvrant les yeux, sa Maria était déjà à une dizaine de mètres de lui et bondissait sur un toit maladroitement.

-Maria ! Reviens ! Que fais-tu ?

L'homme au capuchon s'élança à sa poursuite, qu'est-ce qui arrivait à sa belle anglaise ? Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et courut comme il savait si bien le faire, même s'il avait plutôt l'habitude d'être le chassé que le chasseur. Il devinait que Maria était encore affectée, cela se percevait dans ses gestes lents et malhabiles, et il distinguait des pleurs sourds. Elle allait se tuer si elle continuait à foncer tête baissée, les yeux aveuglés par les larmes. Il allait bientôt l'atteindre quand elle sauta dans le vide, en contrebas du toit. Altaïr pria tous les dieux pour qu'un tas de feuilles ou de foin soit là pour la sauver. Maria n'était pas folle, loin de là, mais vu son état, elle était capable de tout.

Il atteignit l'emplacement du saut et observa au sol. Du foin, beaucoup de foin. L'Assassin se remit à respirer normalement et se calma. Bien sûr, elle s'était déjà enfuie, il fallait donc qu'il la retrouve mais il décida de rester en hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vue du sol. Il la chercha partout, dans tout le quartier pauvre, pendant des heures, toute la nuit. Il repassait à des endroits plusieurs fois. Son seul désir était de la retrouver, mais peut-être que le début de l'histoire était trop beau? Peut-être que, irrémédiablement, ça ne pouvait pas se finir bien ? Ce rêve allait-il bientôt se terminer en cauchemar ou Altaïr allait-il tout simplement se réveiller à Masyaf, dans son lit de mentor, seul dans ses draps froids ? Non, tout cela était réel. Les lueurs de l'aube commençaient à éclairer la plaine de Syrie tandis que l'Assassin s'écroulait à terre, ou plutôt sur le toit d'une maison qu'il avait franchi trop de fois. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et la douleur qui s'élançait dans ses muscles le tiraillait. Il n'avait jamais autant galoper dans une ville, d'habitude, il faisait toujours des pauses, mais cette nuit-là, rien ne le retenait, ou plutôt presque rien, puisque la douleur réussit à l'arrêter. Abandonné à une solitude qui lui rappela celle de son enfance et fatigué par sa course incessante, il préféra ramper jusqu'à une cabane en bois entourée de draps roses délavés qui lui servait habituellement de cachette. Ereinté par la souffrance, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, malgré son désespoir de ne jamais retrouver cette femme qui rendait sa propre vie mille fois plus belle, désespoir qui se muait en fatalité.

Il ouvrit l'œil, après avoir un fait un mauvais rêve. La lumière solaire s'introduisant par les trous des draps l'aveuglait et il cligna des yeux une dizaine de fois avant de s'habituer aux rayons puissants de l'astre blanc et chaud. Nous étions en plein après-midi. Son cauchemar n'avait pas hésité à lui rappeler pourquoi il demeurait ici, plié en deux dans une cachette, courbaturé et presque infirme. Il eut un mal terrible à se mettre sur ses deux pieds, la douleur s'étendait du bas du dos jusqu'au bout des orteils. Il fouilla ses poches et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il lui restait quelques sous pour se faire soigner. Il lui fallut un temps fou pour atteindre le médecin le plus proche, guettant toujours dans les ruelles en espérant croiser cette silhouette tant recherchée.

Le praticien lui prescrivit deux anti-douleurs à base de plantes malodorantes, un à ingérer et l'autre sous forme de crème à appliquer sur les parties courbaturées, puis les masser pendant dix minutes. Altaïr détestait royalement les médicaments, comme il détestait se soigner d'ailleurs, mais il était de son devoir de le faire s'il voulait courir à nouveau le lendemain. Il savait que pour ce jour-là, ce n'était même pas envisageable. L'Assassin chercha une allée calme en boitant pour appliquer les remèdes. Il avala le petit flacon avec une grimace de dégoût, puis massa longuement ses cuisses, ses mollets et ses lombaires avec le second traitement en gémissant de douleur. Elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs sa Maria, et même si le pessimisme le gagnait petit à petit, il ne la lâcherait pas, il n'abandonnerait sa quête pour rien au monde.

Etant incapable de remonter sur un toit ou de courir, sous peine de s'étaler en hurlant de douleur au beau milieu de la rue, le mentor s'assit sur un banc, entre deux vieillards qui étaient certainement plus en forme que lui, malgré leur âge très avancé. A défaut de cavaler dans toute la cité à la recherche de Maria la fugueuse, Altaïr réfléchit à où elle pouvait se trouver en ce moment-là. Se mettre à la place de l'autre est une capacité que l'on apprend à Masyaf, mais l'Assassin n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Si Malik avait été là, il aurait sans doute pu le conseiller sur ce point…

Si j'étais la Maria en détresse et en larmes, pas la Maria battante et sauvage, où irais-je ? Il se répétait cette phrase sans cesse mais ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il cogita ainsi tout le reste de la journée sur ce banc, sans manger ni boire, bien qu'il fasse une chaleur étouffante. Rien n'était supérieur à la douleur. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait caché dans sa tenue. Il passa sa main entre les tissus blanchâtres et en ressortit la Pomme. Elle semblait un peu moins « éteinte » qu'à Masyaf, mais elle était loin de rayonner comme elle pouvait le faire. Insensé, Altaïr demanda à l'Orbe, son seul compagnon :

-Pourrais-tu me dire où elle est passée ?

Il avait dit ça avec un ton désespéré et n'attendait évidemment aucune réponse venant d'un objet rond et métallique. Mais il aurait semblé que la relique n'ait pas été insensible à la requête de son maître. Ce dernier, ne la scrutant plus, sentit une pulsion dans sa main, une onde puissante venant de la Pomme. Elle brillait un peu plus, et l'Assassin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sur un ton d'espoir, il répéta :

-Pourrais-tu me dire où elle est ?

Nouvelle pulsion. Plus forte cette fois, faisant vibrer tout le bras d'Altaïr. Ce dernier, presque sous le contrôle de l'Orbe, se leva, mais sa douleur était plus forte que tout le reste, et il fut contraint de se rasseoir. La Pomme n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier et s'éteignit soudainement, redevenant grise, triste, et sans vie. Altaïr avait échoué, mais peut-être qu'il n'y croyait pas assez, ou qu'il était encore trop prisonnier de sa propre souffrance.

Le crépuscule peignait le ciel d'un rouge sanguin, et la vie suivait son cours pour les habitants d'Acre. Altaïr, qui avait vu défiler les voisins de banc toute la journée, sauta sur l'occasion lorsque qu'il se retrouva seul et s'étendit de tout son long, la douleur dans ses membres le détruisaient, et il lui fallait dormir. Un banc n'était pas le lieu le plus approprié pour ce genre d'activité, mais les jambes de l'Assassin refusaient catégoriquement de faire leur travail. Dans un dernier effort, Altaïr étala le reste de sa crème sur ses muscles endoloris et s'endormit aussitôt que le soleil fut caché. Ce soir-là, la fatigue avait pris le dessus sur tous les doutes et les peurs d'Altaïr.

Le réveil du mentor fut encore causé par les vives lueurs du Soleil d'Acre ainsi que par des cris de jeunes enfants dans l'allée. Il ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant ainsi comment il était arrivé sur ce banc, tel un mendiant affamé et sans logis. Il avait encore fait un rêve terrible, où sang, guerre et torture étaient les principales images. Il allait mal, très mal, il avait tellement besoin d'elle que même son esprit lui jouait des tours, comme s'il le punissait d'avoir perdu la jeune anglaise. Cependant, en posant les pieds à terre et en poussant sur ses jambes pour se mettre debout, il ne ressentit qu'une douleur moyenne, relativement supportable, en tout cas beaucoup plus que la veille.

Il marcha lentement pour réveiller son corps, puis accéléra la course, il finit par trottiner un peu et tenta un sprint de fuite. Il stoppa rapidement cette initiative en sentant un pincement très désagréable dans la cuisse droite. Il se contenterait de courir tranquillement, et de grimper, si sa jambe était d'accord. Il repartait pour un tour, une nouvelle recherche, et il était plus motivé que jamais. En revanche, il redoutait le moment où il devrait convaincre Maria de ne pas fuir à nouveau… Mais il n'en n'était pas là, et ces questionnements n'avaient pas encore lieu d'être. Le mentor escalada à nouveau un toit, et en se souvenant de sa problématique de la veille, il ressortit la Pomme d'Eden de ses robes blanches. Une Pomme terne et fatiguée, en l'occurrence. L'Assassin se concentra au maximum et reposa la même question que la veille. En guise de réponse, une très légère pulsation se fit sentir, et on apercevait un liseret doré sur les dessins, c'était déjà un bon début. Altaïr avança dans une direction au hasard, happé par cet objet prodigieux dont il était le possesseur. Au bout de quelques mètres, l'Orbe s'assoupie subitement, perdant tout éclat et toute vie. Altaïr se retint de jurer, il était agacé et n'avait aucune envie d'étudier cette relique si complexe ce jour-là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'amuser ! Le mentor s'énervait comme un père corrigerait son enfant qui lui ferait de mauvaises blagues. Il était pourtant persuadé que le parent, c'était la Pomme, pas lui ? Il cessa de s'interroger et se concentra à nouveau, revint sur ses pas, et alla dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il venait de prendre. Encore une pulsation dans la main du mentor. Pour lui, c'était comme une petite victoire, alors il continua sur ce chemin, arrivant au bord de la toiture, il fut condamné à sauter sur les habitations en face. Cependant, au moment du bond, la Pomme vibra franchement et les dessins gravés dessus s'illuminèrent. L'Assassin esquissa un sourire et conclut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il poursuivit sa course en trottinant calmement, songeant à sa cuisse droite qui était un véritable fléau. Tenant toujours fermement la relique dans sa main, Altaïr commençait à prendre confiance quand il entendit une voix agressive le héler :

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Un garde, l'Assassin ne l'avait pas vu, celui-là, et il ne s'y attendait pas. Altaïr soupira, il venait enfin d'avoir une piste, et voilà qu'on s'interposait dans sa course ! Pour éviter de devoir cacher sa Pomme, il préféra éliminer sa cible avec une arme à longue portée.

-Descends, où c'est moi qui te fais descendre ! Lança l'ennemi, furieux.

L'Assassin fulminait, il fallait agir maintenant avant que toute une escouade ne se jette sur lui. Altaïr se mit à accroupi, en faisant attention à ne pas empirer l'état de sa cuisse, pris un couteau de sa ceinture de cuir et le lança après avoir visé son adversaire. La lame transperça le garde en plein cœur, qui tomba sur les genoux avant d'agoniser dans son propre sang. En se relevant, l'Assassin regarda son Orbe qui attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne sa course. Malheureusement, Altaïr n'allait pas pouvoir continuer de si tôt : un autre garde accourut près du cadavre de son camarade et observa les alentours en hurlant :

-Montre-toi, Assassin !

Trop tard, le garde venait de cerner Altaïr, et ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher, ayant encore une jambe faible qui le ralentissait.

-Tu es fini, sale hérétique !

Altaïr n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée s'il avait été en forme, mais il était tellement plus vulnérable avec sa cuisse douloureuse… Le garde courait, doucement, mais il courait tout de même, et avait des flèches, beaucoup de flèches… Altaïr n'eut besoin d'aucune autre raison pour prendre ses jambes à son coup, tout en essayant de lancer quelques couteaux sur son adversaire, en vain. Sa douleur était terriblement handicapante, chaque pas était une épreuve et il n'était plus bon à rien. Il entendait le souffle et les pas du garde qui se rapprochait toujours plus, cet homme n'avait plus qu'à planter une flèche dans le dos de l'Assassin, et tout serait fini. Mais, par chance, il était tellement maladroit que tous ces tirs étaient ratés, Altaïr eut alors une once d'espoir quand il aperçut un nid d'oiseaux au bout de la toiture qu'il traversait, ce qui indiquait que du foin se trouvait en dessous. Le mentor courut vers les volatiles et, s'apprêtant à faire un saut de la foi, sentit sa peau se percer, un piqûre violente et fatale. Pendant une seconde qui parut durer une éternité à ses yeux, l'Assassin se laissa tomber dans le tas de foin qui était le bienvenu. Malgré toutes les leçons d'Al Mualim à propos de la discrétion des Assassins, le mentor actuel eut un mal fou à ne pas brailler. Il avait été touché par ce maudit garde. Touché à la cuisse droite, quel hasard ! La douleur était terrible, assommante, violente. Altaïr toucha sa robe en sang. Pour lui, c'était la fin, il suffoquait, et le liquide écarlate jaillissait sans cesse de la plaie. L'Assassin attrapa la flèche pointue et mortelle et l'ôta en gémissant. Il arracha un bout de sa tenue et tenta d'en faire un bandage, mais la blessure pleurait des larmes pourpres et le mentor ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il se vidait doucement, perdant peu à peu ses cinq sens, se rapprochant de quelque chose qu'il avait effleurer il n'y a pas si longtemps : la mort. Cependant, il conçut l'idée que la mort serait peut-être plus belle, plus simple et plus juste que cette rude épreuve qu'est la vie, qu'il n'aurait plus à faire tout ce long chemin pour retrouver Maria, qu'elle serait là, livrée à lui. Il imaginait la mort comme une sorte de libération, de renaissance, de délivrance.


End file.
